


First

by Melificent811



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melificent811/pseuds/Melificent811
Summary: My take on Bridget and Franky's first time. Warning - SMUT!





	First

**First**

Rated: M

* * *

“It’s getting late… I should get back to the bedsit.” Franky sighed in slight disappointment, her body instantly betraying her by arching slightly towards the delicate fingers which were tracing circles on her abdomen through her thin cotton shirt.

Five dates. It had been one month since Franky’s release and in that time, she’s had five wonderful dates with the beautiful Bridget Westfall. Five delightful afternoon adventures around the city of Melbourne which inevitably lead into deliciously intimate evenings spent cuddling on Bridget’s couch while sharing a bottle of wine and some (or a lot) of PG13 action.

A much as Franky wanted to sleep with Bridget on the day she was released from Wentworth, she decided that Bridget was worth more than that. She promised herself that she would take Bridget out on at least five dates before allowing things to get more physical. Bridget had gone above and beyond expectation when she picked up Franky after her release. The brunette truly lived out her fantasy of walking away from that hell hole being picked up by a “hot girl in a hot car” and then quickly “driven off into the sunset”.

For all intents and purposes, Bridget Westfall had made Franky’s vision come true so she felt that she owed it to the blonde to make her feel as special as she did on that fateful day. She wanted to prove to Bridget (and to herself) that this wasn’t just a one-and-done… That she was in it for the long haul.

Which is how Franky Doyle once again found herself lounging on a ridiculously comfortable couch in the middle of a seriously heavy petting session with the blonde psychologist. A woman who had a knack for quickly finding all of the hidden spots that made the brunette’s toes curl. _THE_ woman who was currently sprawled on top of her, doing things with her mouth that shot jolts of pleasure through every nerve ending in Franky’s body. 

It always disappointed Franky greatly when she had to force herself off the comfortable couch, away from her magnificently affectionate lover so she could head ‘home’. Home… That little dump that held her meager belongings wasn’t ‘home’. This house, these arms, this gloriously beautiful woman were quickly becoming her first real home. A home she had no desire to depart from.

“Fuck,” Franky’s head tilted back, lips reluctantly leaving her lover’s. “You’re making it very hard for me to leave.”

“Stay.” Bridget took advantage of the brunette’s exposed neck, lips quickly roaming to suck on Franky’s pulse point.

“Gidge,” The brunette inhaled sharply at the sensation of the smaller woman’s tongue tracing the outside of her ear. “You know that’s a breach of my parole.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Bridget’s lips ghosted the younger woman’s ear, the sensation of the delicate whisper fanning the flames of desire raging in Franky’s belly.

Franky’s hands palmed both sides of the blonde’s cheeks, tenderly moving her so hazel can lock onto blue orbs for silent confirmation.

“You can be such a bad influence.” The brunette raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously.

“Oh yeah?” Bridget returned the smirk. Tanned fingers traveled upwards to cup the younger woman’s cheek, a playful thumb seductively tracing the bottom lip belonging to the woman obediently captured beneath her. “What are you going to do about it?”

For a moment, hazel bore deep into ocean blue in a playful challenge. Suddenly, Franky’s tongue darted out, dragging the naughty thumb inwards. The brunette’s mouth closed around the digit, treating it to a languid lick then suck. The blonde’s eyes instantly rolled backwards; her heart raced in excitement, threatening to burst out of her chest.

Franky grinned in victory, releasing the captured digit so she could pull the blonde downward with a deep passionate kiss. Once again, a playful tongue darted out tracing the outline of the smaller woman’s lips seeking permission for entrance. Bridget happily obliged, lips opening while her own tongue darted out on its own quest for dominance.

In an attempt to one-up the younger woman for the cheeky move she just performed, Bridget wedged a thigh between Franky’s. Slender hips started gently rocking, causing a pleasurable friction that made both women instantly soak their panties.

“Fuck… Gidge.” Franky gasped, fingers clutching the sheer fabric of the blonde’s blouse in desperation. “If you keep going I won’t be able to stop myself. And I don’t want our first time to be on your couch.”

Bridget promptly stopped and pulled away, eyes filled with heated adoration. Her heart instantly melted realizing just how much of a hopeless romantic Franky could be.

Hair mussed, lips plump and breathless, the blonde stood up. She held her hand out wordlessly, ocean eyes drunk with unbridled desire. Franky slowly stood and grasped Bridget’s hand, the smaller woman slowly leading the brunette to the bedroom at the end of a short hallway.

Upon entrance to the bedroom the smaller woman spun, arms draping around the younger woman’s neck, lips boldly seeking lips. Bridget took command, spinning them around so that Franky had her back towards the bed. The blonde proceeded to gently guide the taller woman backwards until the backs of her knees were met by soft Egyptian cotton. Finally finding her desired destination, Bridget’s arms pressed downwards compelling Franky to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You’re shaking.” The blonde stood between the younger woman’s parted legs, small hands travelling to cup the trembling digits ghosting the curves of her waist. “Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no… It’s just.” Franky shook her head, eyes gazing towards the ceiling as she chuckled in embarrassment. “I’m sorry… I think I’m nervous.”

“Why?” The older woman lovingly cocked her head to the side, sensing there was something deeply important floating just beneath the surface.

“Cuz you’re not just another prison fuck. You’re you… “ Franky’s eyes locked onto her lover’s, her right hand moving from Bridget’s hip to caress the blonde’s cheek. “You’re Gidget.”

Bridget smiled sweetly, laying a butterfly kiss on Franky’s wrist. Sensing the younger woman’s nerves begin to subside after the admission, the blonde slowly climbed into Franky’s lap straddling magnificently long legs. She settled in, the warmth of her core radiating onto the tops of taller woman’s thighs.

“Is this okay?” Bridget whispered, forehead and nose resting against Franky’s.

Already overwhelmed by the sensations surrounding her body, the brunette could do nothing but nod in agreement.

Bridget captured Franky’s lips once again, languid kisses gently exploring every inch of the brunette’s mouth. The blonde’s hands journeyed downwards, palms delicately skimming the sides of Franky’s torso over the soft cotton barrier of her t-shirt. Skilled digits moved to the younger woman’s waist. Bold fingertips grazed the hem of the brunette’s shirt slowly raising it to expose an inch of delightfully toned flesh.

“How about this?” The blonde rasped, the arousal coursing through her veins causing her voice to drop an octave.

“Yes.” Franky replied breathlessly, her stomach tightening in glorious anticipation.

Bridget’s fingertips hooked under the hem of the soft t-shirt, gently guiding it upwards. Franky raised her arms as her lover lifted the soft cotton over her head, exposing delectably undiscovered flesh. Suddenly feeling a bit exposed and self-conscious about her scars, the younger woman quickly crossed her arms over her midsection.

The blonde smiled in adoration, hands moving to gently grasp the brunette’s. Bridget slowly raised each hand to her lips, peppering each digit with soft kisses. Her gaze then travelled downwards, fingers moving to reverently trace each bump and divot paying homage to Franky’s past, present, and future.

“You’re so beautiful.” Bridget smiled, knowing that Franky understood what she was referring to was beyond the physical.

Franky dove forward, crashing her lips into the blonde’s. Her heart burst with love (was it too early for that?) for the woman who accepted her for everything that she was, is, and will be. Lips passionately battled as the brunette made quick work of unbuttoning Bridget’s blouse, the sheer fabric draping delicately off of the blonde’s slim shoulders. Strong hands traveled to explore the soft, newly exposed flesh. Fingernails grazed causing goosebumps to form in their wake. The smaller woman sighed in satisfaction, savoring each intimate touch.

Suddenly Bridget stood, desire hooded eyes immediately locking onto Franky’s. She casually shimmied her shoulders, causing the unbuttoned blouse to slip down her arms and eventually pool at her feet. Slowly, she began to strip away the remaining pieces of her clothing. The blonde made a small show of it, leaving herself clad only in her lacy black panties.

“Fuck, Gidge…” Franky whispered, hazel orbs endlessly rapt on the goddess who stood before her. “You’re the one who’s beautiful.”

Bridget slinked forward, seductively climbing back into Franky’s lap. Thin lips peppered kisses along the taller woman’s jawline as fingers traced each vertebra down the brunette’s spine. Agile fingers paused their journey upon reaching the clasp of Franky’s bra. Satiny material was quickly unhooked, straps dragged down toned arms until the offending item was free and then flung to an undetermined corner of the room.

Bridget’s eager hands instantly moved to explore newly exposed flesh. Franky arched her back and gasped as her lover leaned down to mouth her ample breast. The blonde took this opportunity to guide the brunette onto her back, shifting their strumming bodies until they were both comfortably settled in the center of the bed.

Taking advantage of their new position, Bridget wedged her leg between Franky’s causing the brunette to gasp and writhe in desire. They instantly began to grind their hips together, pebbled nipples grazing across increasingly sensitized flesh. Soon, Bridget’s hand journeyed southward, fingertips pausing at the button of Franky’s jeans.

“Can I touch you?” The blonde once again leaned her forehead against her lovers, noses nuzzling in unconditional affection.

“God, yes.”

With the brunette’s enthusiastic permission, Bridget quickly worked the metal button free from its confined space. A small hand swiftly wedged itself beneath Franky’s skinny black jeans, delicate fingers grazing over completely soaked cotton underwear.

“Fuck Franky, you’re so wet.” Bridget panted into Franky’s ear, fingers continuing their gentle assault on an engorged bundle of nerves.

“Please…” The younger woman pleaded breathlessly, her mind quickly turning into sex-induced mush. “I need you.”

Bridget moved downwards, kissing every piece of flesh she could get to. Lips grazed every delicate inch of beautifully inked skin starting from Franky’s neck, her breasts, and down the expanse of her toned torso; her kisses pausing right above where the brunette’s jeans lay open.

Bridget’s talented fingers caressed their way around Franky’s hips. Fingers hooked onto fabric, guiding the tight jeans off of long legs only to fling them away onto the floor. Kneeling between Franky’s legs Bridget worked her way up, kissing every inch from the brunette’s toes and up a never-ending leg until her lips landed on Franky’s upper thighs, close to where Franky needed her most.

Bridget inhaled, savoring the scent that was uniquely Franky. Lips traveled to pepper kisses over the taller woman’s underwear before fingers hooked around the waistband to trail them down long legs.

Finally, Bridget leaned down, tongue slowly swiping through Franky’s wetness for the first time. Both women moaned in absolute delight at the discovery of this new sensation. Bridget’s talented mouth continued its ministrations as one of Franky’s hands griped the bedsheets and the other buried itself deeply into the blonde’s hair. They rocked like this for a while, Franky rising higher and higher until both hands moved to cup Bridget’s face, drawing her upwards.

“I need to feel all of you.” The brunette panted, mind and body positively drunk with desire.

Bridget happily complied, quickly leaning back to remove the tiny piece of lace that would separate their bodies. Finally completely bare, her body snaked upwards, every inch of skin grazing against soft olive flesh until the entire weight of Bridget’s gloriously naked body lay on top of Franky’s.

Once again face to face with her lover, the blonde dove her lips in kissing the woman beneath her with reckless abandon. Bridget’s hand repeated its journey south, stopping to graze across Franky’s swollen clit before burying itself two fingers deep into the brunette’s abundant wetness. Franky gasped at the sudden but very welcome intrusion, the coil within her body tightening more and more until she sensed it was about to snap.

“Fuck, yes. Don’t stop!”

Somehow while in the throes of passion, Franky’s writhing body managed to wedge a thigh at the apex of Bridget’s legs. The older woman gasped at the heightened sensation, slim hips beginning to grind uncontrollably.

“Ugh… baby, you feel so good.” Bridget buried her face into Franky’s neck. Lips and teeth assaulted the brunette’s pulse point; biting, licking, sucking and driving her utterly wild. Soon the blonde began to feel Franky’s inner walls contract. Sensing how close the brunette was to the precipice, the blonde leaned into Franky’s ear and rasped, “Cum for me, baby.”

At Bridget’s command, the coil inside of Franky snapped, a guttural moan emanating from deep within her body. Hips ground and limbs thrashed as Bridget continued to pump her fingers in and out hitting that special spot that made Franky’s body go mad; the brunette riding the continuous wave of pleasure coursing through her hot veins.

Minutes later, Franky’s body finally fell limp, lungs gasping for much needed air. Bridget sighed in satisfaction, peppering kisses along the brunette’s jawline.

“Fuck….” Was all Franky could whisper, her brain still a deliciously fuzzy mess.

“Worth the wait?” Bridget teased, lips continuing to graze over heated flesh.

Suddenly, Franky surprised Bridget by flipping her over, changing positions so the younger woman was laying on top.

“Worth every second.” The brunette smiled coyly.

Franky leaned downward, peppering loving kisses from Bridget’s mouth then down her neck. Relentless lips continued, stopping to pay reverence at each pert breast before making her way down the blonde’s toned stomach. Bridget inhaled sharply, her nerve endings lighting on fire at Franky’s gentle ministrations.

“Franky…” Bridget gasped quietly.

Franky smiled knowing that they were both thoroughly enjoying themselves. She continued downwards, laying kisses around the tops of Bridget’s legs, lips grazing dangerously close to sensitive flesh. Finally, the brunette settled in, tongue diving in to taste the smaller woman’s sweet intoxicating nectar. Franky’s talented mouth explored every millimeter of the blonde’s sensitive flesh, tongue lapping every delectable drop.

At Franky’s ministrations, Bridget’s hips started rocking on their own accord. Feeling the blonde climb higher and higher, Franky worked one finger in then quickly added another after slipping easily into the abundant wetness. The brunette relished in the enjoyable experience, alternating between slowly pumping her fingers and indulging her tongue in the older woman’s honeyed flesh.

Franky’s other hand traveled upwards, her palm eagerly kneading one of Bridget’s breasts. Bridget’s hand quickly grasped onto her lover’s, the wave of pleasure almost too intense to handle without being grounded to the woman who was making her world literally explode.

“Yes!... Baby yes…” Bridget cried in unbridled delight, her body quickly approaching the point of no return. “Make me cum!”

Seconds later, Bridget’s body exploded; her body rocking with intense waves of pleasure as Franky’s talented tongue drew it out longer than the blonde had ever experienced. Completely exhausted, the pair finally collapsed into bed together, limbs intertwined in an unending tangled heap.

Completely satiated, the couple began to drift off to sleep. Franky struggled to stay awake, feeling the desire to watch the beautiful blonde as she floated into a peaceful slumber. The brunette smiled. Her heart warmed as she realized that for the first time, she was falling for someone fully with body, mind, and soul. Not just someone, her Gidget.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in over 2 years so please forgive my flaws. I'm hoping I did this justice...


End file.
